Ejen Ali: Emergency
Ejen Ali: Emergency is a real-life mobile game created by the guys behind Common Extract from the Public category and co-owned by Media Prima and WAU Animation. Common Extract is a mobile application, game and art asset developing station in Menara MSC Cyberport, Johor Bahru, and is one of the teams that won the Ejen Ali Game Jam Hackathon Mission which happened from Halloween 2015. So far, Common Extract has developed six in-house Mobile Games and few Mobile Applications The games are: *Wrath of Cheese *Wrath of Cheese Prelude *Point Blast *ABC for Little Scientists *ABC for Little Space Explorers *Noah's Ark - the Memory Game And among the three CE-developed applications are: *JB360 *My Traffic Cam *10th JB Arts Festival *11th JB Arts Festival This is the seventh instalment of games developed by Common Extract. Media Prima said that they were going to develop at least 15 games if possible. Common Extract also develop some Mobile Apps, Games and VR as a service, and some other crucial services such as: SMM Adventure, Ummi Edu App, Little Wizy Kingdom, Jabatan Penerangan among others. Do visit their website for complete profile information. Plot The game is set in the Meta Advance Tactical Agency facility, which is reported to be hacked by an unknown villain. All agents are required to report for duty, as per report by the fabled General Rama. Players will play their role as Ali to rescue Bakar and Comot from being trapped, as well as to escape from the highly secure defence system. Details about the game The game is made out of isometric elements, 3D-esque if you will, and is the first game to be developed as an official game, there is no known official support list of devices supported, however, based on Comments and Reviews of the game, some older generations smartphones with limited amounts of RAM have experienced constant crashing on certain levels. The game currently has an rating of 4.4/5 in the Google Play Store. The game covers more than 40 challenging action-puzzle levels. At the moment there are 50 levels. C.E. said they might expand this in a future update. Smartphone platform compatibility The game launched on 12th September 2016 and was available for Android devices running Jelly Bean version 4.2, and above, starting with the LG Nexus 4, LG G2 and Samsung Galaxy S4. Compatibility on out of region Android devices such as the Samsung Galaxy S 6 Active (SM-G890A, AT&T exclusive) is unknown at this point in time. An iOS version was released the next day. At least a gigabyte of RAM is required for the game's Android port to run, but for the iOS version, at least 512 MB of RAM is required because of Apple's software optimisations. There is no Google Play Games integration into the game. WAU and Common Extract have not implemented Cloud Saves for game data, because kids are nowadays advised not to leak personal data to third party agencies such as the FBI, NSA, DARBA, etc. Just like Ejen Ali: MATA Training Academy which preceded it by half a year, as of now, there is still no Windows Universal App Platform support. It is possible due to the assumption that Windows 10 is not final software and has still many bugs and glitches to its name. Updates * Previously the game's dialogue was in Malay and there were no options to tweak the language. An update was released, bringing multilingual support. * This update also brought support for the HTC-manufactured Google Pixel and Pixel XL smartphones, as well as support for the MiFavor UI 4.0 user interface as found on the ZTE Axon 7. This update also fixed some of the crashing issues found in older versions. * The game was released at the time the Samsung Galaxy Note 7 was still in production. When the update was released, it was revealed that after a spate of cases regarding Note 7-related explosions, Samsung promptly discontinued the Galaxy Note 7 forever, porting some of its features into its earlier smartphones such as the Galaxy S7 lineage, even bringing the exclusive Blue Coral colour. Trivia *The plot in this app game is proven to be canon in MISSION: MAIN, when Ali and Alicia are able to recognize Neonimus, the villain who once hacked into M.A.T.A. defense systems. Gallery Ejen Ali Emergency Levels.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 1.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 2.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 3.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 4.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 5.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 6.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 7.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 8.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 9.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 11.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 14.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 13.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 12.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 10.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 17.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 16.jpg Ejen Ali Emergency - 15.jpg Category:Gaming Category:Agent Ali Franchise